It is found that the conventional bow mainly comprises a handle 1, an upper limb 11, a lower limb 12, an arrow holder 13 and a bowstring 14 while the arrow 2 has a number of fletchings 21, a nock 22 and a slot 23 (see FIGS. 5, 6, 7, and 8). However, such kind of conventional bow cannot shoot arrows consecutively thus losing many chances to hunt the game.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrow holder for a bow whuch may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.